Birthday Cards
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: It's Andre's Birthday and Jade has a way to make up for what she's done to him in the past


Jade and Andre were sitting at lunch, waiting for Beck, Robbie, Cat and Tori.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" asked Andre

"I could care less."

"Come on Jade, what happened to the Jade I use to play with when we were seven."

"She grew up." Jade stood up and walked away

Beck, Tori and Robbie sat down.

"What's her problem?" asked Robbie

"I don't know,"

But Andre did know, he knew too well.

Jade walked into her house, slamming the door, tears about to come out. Jade was not the girl André had once known, she grew up, her mom left her and her dad for someone else, so that made the Jade everyone knew. Jade ran to her room, and pulled out a picture, two seven year old, a boy and a girl, smiling. Jade smiled at her and Andre.

"_Andre?" asked a seven year old Jade_

"_Yes my dear." Said Andre_

"_What's a divorce?" asked Jade_

"_I'm not sure, my dear, what me to ask my mom?" asked Andre _

"_I would like that honey." Said Jade_

_Jade and Andre have been using pet names for each other for as long as they could remember. They would run away from their parents and go to their own little world. _

Jade was cut off from her flashback, to the sound of her father's voice.

"Jadelyn! Get down here!" screamed her father.

Jade wiped her eyes and walked downstairs.

"What?" asked Jade in a bitter tone

"Don't use that tone with me Jadelyn. Anyway, since we haven't talked in a while, Mr. Harris and I are going to catch up, with you and Andre be ok here?"

Jade looked around her father's shoulder and Andre. Jade smiled, a little one so no one would see,

"Sure, whatever."

As Mr. West was walking out, he turned and faced Jade.

"Don't kill him with those scissors of yours."

"I'll try."

Mr. West walked out. Andre turned to Jade.

"I want to say sorry about today at lunch." Said Jade "I've had a lot on my mind, you know, about the break up and things. I'm really sorry Andre."

"It's ok," Jade turned around and started to walk out "_My dear_."

Jade turned around and faced him

"What was that _Honey_?"

Andre and jade smiled and hugged.

"I've missed you Jade."

"I know, I'm so sorry!"

The next week, Jade was in her room, at her black spray painted desk, staring at a blank piece of paper, she mentally cursed herself about making this promise. _Damn Andre and his stupid birthday_ thought Jade.

"_To make it up to you, I'm making you THE best birthday card ever, ok." Said Jade _

"_Ok, you do that,"_

Jade glanced at the picture again. Then she wrote

_**Dear Andre,**_

_**You have been my best and closes friend since, I don't know, kindergarten, and I don't know if I thanked you ever. So here is my chance. Andre Harris, I thank you for always being there, and really, you told me things about Beck and I should've listened. I'm sorry for turning into what I am today, and not saying the little girl you used to know. I hope I'm still your 'My dear' because I know your still my honey. Happy birthday honey. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Jade.**_

_**P.S I really liked 365 Days, I know what girl it is about ;)**_

Jade smiled a little at the card. She folded it up and walked out of her room.

At school Jade walked in, and Cat ran up to her.

"Hey Jade!" she said

"What?"

"It's Andre's birthday!"

"Yeah, no chiz!" said Jade

Jade pushed her aside and walked to Andre.

"Harris." Said Jade

"What's up my…" Jade gave him a death glare "Jade."

"Happy birthday." Said jade handed him the card

"Thanks Jade."

"Whatever you want Honey." Jade winked and walked away.

Andre opened the card, and Beck walked to him.

"What's that?" asked Beck

"I don't know, Jade gave it to me."

"Read it." Said Beck

Andre and Beck looked at it.

_**Dear Andre,**_

_**You have been my best and closes friend since, I don't know, kindergarten, and I don't know if I thanked you ever. So here is my chance. Andre Harris, I thank you for always being there, and really, you told me things about Beck and I should've listened. I'm sorry for turning into what I am today, and not saying the little girl you used to know. I hope I'm still your 'My dear' because I know your still my honey. Happy birthday honey. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Jade**_

_**P.S I really liked 365 Days, I know what girl it is about ;)**_

"Who's the song about?" asked Beck

"No one you know." Said Andre smiling

_She finally got it_ he thought

* * *

**Yes another Jandre one shot! I love Jade and Andre, they are just so cute! I own nothing**


End file.
